The demand for wireless data traffic is explosively increasing due to increasing popularity of smart phones and other mobile data devices, such as tablets, netbooks and eBook readers, among consumers and businesses. In order to meet the high growth in mobile data traffic, the implementation of a mobile communication system having larger capacity, higher throughput, lower latency and better reliability is useful.